Cut off
by PurpleDasies
Summary: Daphne Blake has what every teenage girl wants a car,loads of cash, a summer romance, and she is going to the best fashion school in the fall. So what happens when her dad is fed up with her attitude and careless spending.He cuts her off, now Daphne has to adjust to not having all that at her finger tips. Well she has to make some big changes and a guy named Fred is willing to help


I don't own Scooby doo!

* * *

I looked out my window today was going to be a great day not a cloud in it. I smiled and it was a Saturday what could be better. Today is going to be great I'm going to spend the whole day at the beach with my best friends. I skipped over to my closet but what to wear. I grabbed my ripped demin shorts and purple strapless top. I wanted to make an impression at the beach.

I'm going to be off to college soon and have been dieing to have a summer fling. I put my green bikini on then the clothes I laid out. I grabbed my bag and bounded downstairs. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. I put on my sunglasses and headed towards the red hair flying behind me , I looked great today and completely irresistible with this gorgeous smile on my face. I got to the beach and pulled in.

I grabbed my purple iphone and texted "Hey I'm here! Where r we chillen?"

beep "Hey girl we're on beach 7".

I put my phone in my pocket. Locked my car up and headed to beach 7 where I saw 2 of my friends Kelsey and Stacy sitting there. They were both in there bikini's trying to tan but also watching a group of guys play volleyball a little farther down. Kelsey was waving at me. I walked over she removed her sunglasses, I swear this girl had the best eyes they are always sparkling and happy.

She gave me a hug "Daph I love your top it looks sooo cute" I laughed "Haha thanks! I love your suit. She was wearing a pink bikini with withe polka dots. We both sat down and I laid my towel out on the sand. I sat there looking at the waves Coolsville really did have the best beaches around. I looked to my left and saw a group of guys playing beach volleyball in the sand. They weren't all bad looking but the one with brown hair and muscles I wouldn't mind getting to know better.

I lowered my sun glasses to get a better arms,abs, a great smile and why won't he look over at me.I took off my outer layers so only my suit could be seen. I stretched out so my long legs could be seen. Now I just have to wait. I could hold this pose all day. As the day dragged on Kelsey,Stacy,and I just talked and laughed. A couple times the guys looked over our way. I looked over playing volleyball sounds like fun and I'm tired of just sitting here.

I got up and stretched. "Hey girls maybe we should join them?" Stacy lowered her sunglasses and get sand all over me?"She waved her right "I'm gonna pass. Guys don't like sandy girls." I bit my lip and looked over at Kelsey "What about Keles?" She lookd up from her teen glam magazine" I don't know how to play so I'm gonna pass. Go get'em girl!"

I sighed it's no fun to go over by myself but I do really want to talk to that cute guy. I think his name is Matt. Suddenly I felt something hit my back. I jumped and started to rub my back in pain.I saw the volleyball right behind me. Soon brown haired hottie was walking up. I could see his six pack and all his was drenched in sweat.I gulped to keep my cool. I bent down and picked up the ball. I turned around and out my best smile on the one every guy loves.

"Here you go." I passed the ball into his hands. He smiled "Thanks !Hey you know my friend Dan is leaving do you want to take his spot?" Do I ever! "Sure, I haven't played volley ball in a while."

He just laughed "It'll be fine we're not professional or anything". I laughed and said bye to the girls as I walked over. I was on Matt's team his friends Fred and Eric were on the other side. I said hi over the net Eric was tall and had short black hair. Fred was a little shorter than Eric he had blond hair and blue trunks on. Both of them weren't close to being ripped as Matt.

Eric served it to me.I bumped the ball to Matt who set I spiked it right on to Eric's court. They couldn't get it in time."Nice!" Matt gave me a high five as I stood there smiling. I looked over and Kelsey gave me a thumbs up. We played for the next hour and in the end Matt and I won 2 sets out of 3. Eric walked over "Hey you're pretty good."

"Thanks I said while brushing my hair behind my hair."

Matt turned my way and smiled I kinda love that smile of his" Yea you should def play with us more." Fred frowned "Uh guys what about Dan?" Matt rolled his eyes "Dan won't mind if we a good player like Daphne joins us".He winked at me as I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. I started giggling "You two are to much." Fred just rolled his eyes "Hey guys I'm gonna get going I have to stop at the store and get some groceries."

He grabbed his bag and stuck his hand out to me"Nice to meet you " I shook his hand awkwardly then he walked away. Matt came over and put this arm on my shoulder" Don't mind him".He said waving his hand at Fred "He just doesn't like change."

I smiled his hand is touching me ahh! He walked in front of me and put both his hand on my shoulders and gave me a hug."I really want to see you again Daphne join us tomorrow for volley ball?" I felt like butter in his arms crap! I'm supposed to help my dad at work 's a guy so I'm sure he won't mind. "Sure" He pulled away and looked into my eyes were blue and just dancing with light.

"Great Can I have your number and I'll text you tomorrow?" I smiled and gave him my gave me one more hug good bye then he walked away with Eric. I went back to the girls but only Stacy was there. She looked up "Well?" I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. "He gave me his number and wants to see me tomorrow!" We both screamed quietly so no one could hear.

"I'm so happy for you Daph!" She gave me a hug. We gathered our things,put our over clothes on and walked to my car. I started to head to Stacy's house "You know Daph if he asks you to dinner you'll need another outfit." I looked down at what I was wearing this would be great for dinner. We jammed out all the way to Stacy's house. I dropped her off and then headed home.I pulled into my driveway and walked inside. I felt gross from all the sand and sweat. A small frown formed on my face I didn't get to go swimming today. After I showered I headed downstairs and microwaved dinner. I sat there eating my chicken Cesar salad. Maybe Matt will be my summer fling.

* * *

I know Daphne might not normally act this way. However I do have to get to a point when enough is enough. Criticism is appreciated so please R and R let me know what you think so far. This story will have the rest of the gang in it but not till later.  
Daisy


End file.
